Welcome to My Life
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: Just a singiic about Cosmo and Wanda as angsty teenagers. Inspired partly by the song and partly by Bloodthirsty Muffin's story Butterflies and Hurricanes. Song is Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan. Enjoy and don't forget to review!


Me: Ok, so I was just listening to this song and I think it would just fit perfectly for Cosmo  
>Arya: The song is called Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan<br>Me: This is also partly inspired by Bloodthirsty Muffin's story 'Butterflies and Hurricanes' I simply LOVE her idea of Cosmo because it's exactly how I always pictured he'd be in real life.  
>Annabeth: So please review and definitely look up the song if you've never heard it!<p>

Welcome to My Life

Cosmo sighed as he stood before the front door of his home. He hated days like this. He hated days period. He turned the knob and walked into his home, putting on his best fake smile for his mother who stepped out from the kitchen, her rollers still in her hair and her faded green bathrobe tied around her waist. Ever since his father had left his mother had had these days where she simply couldn't bother to play dress-up and he couldn't blame her. She saw him and cleared her eyes of the lingering sadness and cleaned the tears quickly away. "Cosmo-lolo, I didn't hear you come in. Come on there's ome cookies in the kitchen that your aunt dropped by." She said shakily, pointing in to the kitchen. Cosmo nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek. He passed the kitchen and she watched him go to his room. As soon as he was inside she collapsed in an armchair in the living room and balled herself up tight. Letting the pain course down her cheeks.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you?<em>

Meanwhile Cosmo dropped his backpack behind his door and sat on the edge of his bed. Today was the same as any other damned day. He'd gotten up, saw his mother passed out on the couch with his father's picture in her hands and one to school to be teased by his classmates for failing a math question asked by his teacher and beaten by Luther for not doing well in gym and being weak. Weak. That was exactly what he was. He sighed and turned his radio on, putting a CD in the player and turning it up as loudly as he could. Once the song started playing he grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed as loudly as he could into it's depths.

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on turned up so loud,  
>That no one hears you screaming?<em>

When he'd run out of breath the anger that always came filled him and he stood and locked his door then shut the blinds on his window. He took his shirt off and looked in the mirror. The music blasted loudly throughout the room. He screamed at his image and began beating himself. Naming each blow after a fault or fear that he had in himself. His father, his mother, Luther, teachers, bullies, school, weak, good for nothing, piece of shit. He threw himself into furniture and screamed in anguish. He was a coward. He wanted to die.

_No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright.<br>No, you don't know what it's like  
>To be like me.<em>

When he was finished he sat down heavily on his bed, breathing hard and stinging everywhere. He hated himself, ad he wished he could have the courage to just do what he needed to. He had a knife, his father left a gun in his rush to leave his mother. But he was a coward. A God damned fucking coward. He buried his head in his hands, his fingers pulling angrily at his emerald hair. He shut the stereo off and lay back on the bed.

_To be hurt,  
>To feel lost,<br>To be left out in the dark.  
>To be kicked when you're down,<br>Feel like you've been pushed around._

His thoughts began to wander as the pain he inflicted on himself mixed into the pain that others had already marred into his flesh. Life was useless for him. He was born nothing and he was never going to be worth a damned thing. He was an idiot, a worthless weakling who could never do anything given to him right. No matter what his mother said to him, they both knew he'd never amount to anything even if he tried. _'I guess worthlessness runs in the family, eh Dad?' _He thought to himself.

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
>And no one's there to save you.<br>No you don't know what it's like,  
>Welcome to my life.<em>

Xx

Wanda opened the door to her home quietly, hoping no one would be home yet. She didn't want to face her mother's fake acts of love or her father's manipulative bearing. She snuck carefully up to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She sat down on the bed and turned her radio up loudly. Today had been one of those of those days when she couldn't stand to be Wanda Venus Fairywinkle.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<br>Are you desperate to find something more,  
>Before your life is over?<em>

Her tears were slow and painful and she shivered as the depression settled over. She lived a fake life. Her mother was plastic, her sister was silicone, her father was aggression personalized. Her friends were mean and backstabbing. Kids were cruel and unreal. Life was a nightmare, not a reality. She grabbed her arms and dug her nails in sharply. Right now, all that was real was pain. She needed it to know she was still alive.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around,<em>  
><em>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies<br>While deep inside you're bleeding?_

She could feel the blood as it covered her nails and dragged down her arms, her tears plastering her soft pink curls to her face. She needed this, without it she was just another lifeless husk in her fake family that had long ago damned her. Life was meaningless when it wasn't life.

_No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright.<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me.<em>

She dragged her nails down her arms, dragging out the crimson rush of life that she so needed. Nothing but this was real. Everything else was a game. A sick fucking game that her father had forced her to. She pulled her nails from her arms and brushed her wettened hair off of her face, smearing a small amount of blood across her cheek. She looked into the mirror, focusing on the sticky drying fluid as it dripped slowly down her cheek to her chin. Pain was life. She pulled her sleeves down over the scratches and pulled a sweater on.

_To be hurt,  
>To feel lost,<br>To be left out in the dark.  
>To be kicked when you're down,<br>To feel like you've been pushed around.  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you.  
>No, you don't know what it's like.<br>Welcome to my life._

She walked across her room and entered her bathroom, slowly rinsing the blood out from beneath her fingernails. She looked into her mirror. The blood on her face was darkening and she reached up, touching a tentative hand to its sticky form. She shook her head of all thought and wiped it from her cheek. The pain was lessening and she wasn't alive anymore.

_No one ever lied straight to your face.  
>No one ever stabbed you in the back.<br>You might think I'm happy,  
>But I'm not going to be ok.<em>

She walked back out into her bedroom and unlocked the bedroom door and turned her stereo off. Her sister walked in lazily to her half of the bedroom. Wanda filled with dread. Her silicone attitude filled the air and Wanda almost felt sorry for her sister. She was the perfect copy of their perfect mother. Just as fake and unliving as any of them. Everything was hers. She felt no pain.

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted.  
>You never had to work,<br>It was always there.  
>You don't know what it's like-<br>What it's like..._

Xx

_To be hurt,  
>To feel lost,<br>To be left out in the dark.  
><em>_To be kicked when you're down,  
>To feel like you've been pushed around.<br>To be on the edge of breaking down  
>And no one's there to save you.<br>No you don't know what it's like-  
>What it's like...<em>

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost  
>To be left out in the dark.<br>To be kicked when you're down,  
>To feel like you've been pushed around.<br>To be on the edge of breaking down,  
>And no one's there to save you.<br>No, you don't know what it's like.  
>Welcome to my life.<br>Welcome to my life.  
>Welcome to my life.<em>


End file.
